danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kousuke Kamiya
is a prodigical LBX player and one of the Innovators. He appears as Yuuya Haibara's replacement before the final battle in the Danball Senki storyline. Background He is the son of Kamiya Tougorou. Prior to the start of the series, Kousuke had been studying LBX engineering overseas. He returned to Japan near the end of Danball Senki to replace Yuuya Haibara as the Innovator's LBX player. Not much else is known about his past. Appearance Kousuke has long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. He has heterochromia - his right eye is red, and his left eye is a rich purple. He wears a rectangular eyepatch over his right eye to hide said right eye, which doesn't fit with his left. His arms have purple tattoos around them. In the original series, he wears an off-white vest that's too short for him with a dark blue stripe going across his chest. He does not zip his vest up. He wears two layers of pants, each a different shade of purple with an excessive amount of pockets decorating the sides of his legs. In W, he wears a black jacket zipped halfway. He still wears two layers of pants of different shades of purple. Personality Kousuke is a self-confident, narcissistic person who is always full of himself. He enjoys talking about beauty, the rules of the world, and claims to have been chosen by the gods. He seems to have an attachment to his father. He's so full of himself that he's always willing to prove his superiority over others. This is shown when he purposely leads Ban and Jin to the room where their friends are just to have a battle with them. Plot Season 1 Kousuke first appears after arriving back from overseas to rendezvous with his dad and the Innovators. He managed to discover Ami, Kazu, Gouda, and Sendou, who were infiltrating GOLIATH, defeated all four of them with his LBX Lucifer, and kept them hostage in the building. Later, when Ban and Jin were infiltrating GOLIATH, Kousuke was in the control room and used the controls to activate the remote doors, which constantly lead them in the wrong directions, calling his trickeries "the beautiful plot writen by him". He eventually decides to lead them to the room where Ami and the others where. He then entered the room and challenged Ban and Jin to a battle. For the majority of the fight, Kousuke was toying with Ban and Jin with his Lucifer and didn't even let them get a hit. At one point, he decided to attack seriously and used rapid sword strikes on Jin's Zenon and Ban's Odin, cornering the two of them. As he was about to give the finishing blow, Ban made a quick maneuver to dodge Lucifer's attack and to get a clear hit on Lucifer, piercing a hole in it with Odin's lance. Kousuke did not take this lightly and told ban he was going to finish him first. However, before he could do anything, his father called him and said his battle had gone on for long enough. Kousuke obliged, gave back Ami and the others's CCMs as well as the Eternal Cycler sample unit, told them about the innovator's plan, told Ban he would remember his name for having touched his Lucifer and lead them to an escape route through the trash chute, saying that to him, they were even less than trash''.'' Eventually, he encountered Ban and Jin again when they sent their LBXes to infiltrate Saturn (while controlling them in the control pods). Thus, he sent his Lucifer to fight them again. But before he could overpower them again, Ban and Jin both activated their LBX's power-up modes (Odin's extreme mode and Zenon's Alternative mode) and managed to beat him up, even dodging Lucifer's Hissatsu function "Devil Sword". After a powerful blow sent by Jin's Zenon, Lucifer exploded. However, that explosion only showed the broken form of Lucifer, which, according to Ban, looked like a Devil. Kousuke then said that they simply don't understand the Beauty of Lucifer. He then tore his eyepatch to see Lucifer better, revealing that his right eye did not match his left (which was the main reason he hid it). He then took this occasion to activate Lucifer's power-up mode called Seraphic Mode in order to "show it's beauty to the new upcoming world". After he gave Odin and Zenon a powerful sword blow, he said he was going to show them how grateful he was to them for bringing out Lucifer's "true beauty" by tearing them to pieces. He then used lucifer's other hissatsu function, Seraphic Wing, to hit Ban and Jin's LBXes successfully. However, the hissatsu function was blocked by Odin's Beam Gater and didn't even scratch the LBXes. Kousuke then tried to attack again, but Ban and Jin managed to knock his LBX and then used the hissatsu functions Break Gazer and Gungnir to blow up Lucifer, which sent Kousuke falling from the control deck, knocking him out on a lower platform. Later, when Ban and the others got out of their control pods to go to Saturn in person, they found him lying on the floor and thus, Ami and Kazu carried him back to the Eclipse. Season 2 A year later after the Innovators, nothing is speculated about what happened to Kousuke after the final battle. He reappeared as a Slave Player and fought against Jessica and Hiro in N City's subway using his Detector customized LBX, Shadow Lucifer, trying to keep them from reaching the master computer that controlled all the rampaging LBXes in N City. Jessica and Hiro defeated him in three minutes rendering him unconscious and he was later taken into medical custody by NICS. He returns in episode 57 during the endgame of the Mizel arc. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Kousuke, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 100500 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Launcher Style *LBX: Lucifer *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Cosmo Slash' (Initial) *'Impulse Blast' (Initial) *'Sword Cyclone' (LV 5) *'Dead Blast' (LV 9) *'Energy Shield' (LV 13) *'Ultra Bomb' (LV 17) *'Counter Attack' (LV 21) *'Killer Missile' (LV 25) *'Moonlight Blade' (LV 29) *'Atomic Launcher' (LV 33) *'Gekka Ranbu' (LV 37) *'Rising Bomb' (LV 41) *'Storm Sword' (LV 45) *'Flashbang' (LV 49) *'Shinsokuken' (LV 54) *'Photon Blizzard' (LV 60) Trivia * The manga poked fun of Kousuke's narcissistic nature with the reveal that Kousuke supposed to sign up for Artemis, but missed the tournament due to focusing on his and Lucifer's beauty. Yoshimitsu had to remind him to at least acquire the Platinum Capsule. Category:Male Characters Category:Innovator Category:LBX players Category:Detector Category:Slave Player Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Kamiya Craft